You Need to Unwind
by Jagger3
Summary: Jet has befriended Zuko and his uncle in Ba Sing Se, and the Freedom Fighter can't help but notice how tense his new friend is. So Jet takes it upon himself to help 'relieve' Zuko's stress. Rated M for Yaoi and language.
1. Chapter 1

Jet always got what he wanted. Anyone who stood in his way was quickly removed. So when this fire nation scum and his uncle opened a tea shop in Ba Sing Se right under everyone's noses, Jet was determined to expose them. He went to the tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon, every day in hopes to find one of them bending. He would hang around and order a tea once in a while and studied Li's every move. He quickly became a regular there, and, despite himself, ended up talking to the two fire nation scum more than he would like to have. The uncle would always have an entertaining story to tell, or a tea cake to slip to Jet, and Li would pointedly ignore him. It was almost a game. Jet would arrive, Li would tell him to get lost, the uncle would chuckle and wave to Jet and then send out a tea and a cake for him. After a bit, even Li's negative attention to the Freedom Fighter diminished, and the brown haired youth would prance right on it and grin lopsidedly at the pair of them. It was a game really. But, as it progressed, Jet realized it was one he didn't want to end.

"Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon." Li drawled with so much boredom it was a wonder he didn't die from it.

"Hey Li," Jet chuckled, breezing past and flopping down in his usual place, "you look like shit!"

"Thanks." Li sneered, stalking off to go collect Jet's order.

Jet grinned as the scowling teen approached again, "I mean, when is the last time you got laid? Jeez it's like you have a stick up yer ass or something."

Zuko, already used to Jet's barbed tongue, smirked, "Yeah I know I look like shit, but at least I have an excuse." He watched with amusement as Jet sputtered for a second before laughing and taking his tea.

"Nice one." Jet waved to Mushi cheerfully and got an equally cheerful wave in return. Honestly, if these two were fire nation they really sucked at it.

The day passed as normal until it was closing time. Jet had taken to hanging around and helping out. He told himself it was just another way to catch them bending, but in all honestly he just liked annoying Li.

"So have any plans for tonight?" Jet teased, elbowing the banished prince in the side as they washed dishes.

Zuko rolled his eyes and set a plate on the rack to dry, "No, you ask me this every night." He passed a cup to Jet and then began working on a tea pot.

Jet scrubbed the cup viciously, laughing as he slopped water over himself, "Want to know my plans?"

"Let me guess." Zuko replied sarcastically, "You'll annoy the hell out of me while doing the dishes, follow me home on the pre-tense that you live nearby, continue annoying me, talk to my uncle, annoy me some more, and then, finally, leave."

"No, no!" Jet snickered, "You forgot the part when I annoy you!" He laughed until Zuko jabbed him in the ribs, which if anything was more amusing. "You're fun to annoy, Li."

"I've noticed." Zuko grumbled, wiping down the tea pot and setting it on the rack. He dried his hands and then tossed a dish towel to Jet. They'd done this routine a hundred times over, and if anything it was something to look forward to—though the prince would never admit it.

Jet and Zuko had grown close over the months of pestering and badgering each other. At first Zuko had meant it when he told Jet periodically to 'get lost'. But now it was more of a greeting than a threat. Iroh approved of his nephew's new friendship with the strange boy, and was always happy to see him.

That night, as they sat in Zuko's tiny apartment listening to Iroh telling a story about a Princess who turned into the moon spirit, Jet subtly scooted his foot under the table and poked Zuko with it.

The prince arched an eyebrow but otherwise ignored him until Jet decided to take it upon himself to stab Zuko with his toenail. This followed in a completely discreet, deviously subtle foot war while the two young men listened to Iroh's story without any facial expressions. Once the tale ended, along with the foot war, Jet riled Zuko up and bit before saying good night. As he left he noticed Zuko's almost relieved expression and couldn't help snickering. So he thought he was safe did he?

That night, when Iroh was asleep, Zuko was lying awake and thinking about the Freedom Fighter. The former prince sneered slightly; the cocky bastard annoyed him to no end! But there was a certain charm about him that involuntarily pulled Zuko in, despite himself. Zuko rolled over and stared at the wall, starting to drift off, when he heard a soft swish of fabric and a muffled curse word. Suddenly the banised prince was alert and wide awake. He slowly sat up and reached for the closest weapon he could find, a pearl dagger from his uncle. He shifted into a stance next to the window as the person unlocked it and slipped inside. No sooner had the intruder's feet touched the ground was Zuko upon him. He knocked the person to the ground and clamped a hand around his mouth, faster than he could blink Zuko's dagger was at the intruder's throat.

"Wait! It's me!" The person hissed, muffled by Zuko's fingers.

"…_JET!_" Zuko whispered fiercely, letting his captive go.

"Who else?" Jet whispered back, grinning arrogantly. He yelped as the dagger was suddenly pressed back against his throat.

"Why are you here?" Zuko growled, not in the mood for games.

Jet rolled his eyes and gently pushed the blade away, "To annoy you, obviously." He placed his hands on Zuko's chest and pushed him off, "Jeez you really are uptight."

"Shut up! I am not!" Zuko snapped, sheathing his dagger and tossing it under the bed. "Why are you here, Jet?"

The Freedom Fighter blinked and let a devilish smile unfurl on his face. "To help you unwind."

Zuko wasn't afraid of many things, but that smile suddenly seemed rather threatening, "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, his voice rising.

Jet's eyes widened and he tackled Zuko the ground, clamping his hands over the banished prince's mouth, "Shh! Do you want your uncle to wake up?"

The scarred teen glared at Jet and mumbled something that sounded rather nasty, before nodding and pushing Jet off him, "Fine, what do you want?"

"Be quiet." Jet cautioned, "I can help you relax but you can't make a sound!" He grinned at his friend's uncomforted look and shivered at the thought of what he was going to do to him, "Trust me?" It slipped out before he could help it.

Zuko looked a little surprised at the question, not the Jet blamed him, before nodding once, "Yeah…"

That surprised Jet, but he couldn't help grinning like a hyena, "Good, now close your eyes and don't make a sound."

The former prince was starting to regret this. He closed his eyes and suddenly all his senses flared. He could feel the breeze from the open window on his heated skin. He could feel his bare skin pressed against the wall, and his loose pants clinging to his warm flesh. He could hear Jet's breathing, heavy but quiet, and he could feel his own excitement rise unbidden. He kept perfectly still as he heard Jet scoot across the floor and then lean over him. He didn't do anything when he felt Jet's hands smooth over his creamy pale flesh, and run along his many scars. He didn't move as the fingers trailed lower, finally resting on the waist line of his pants. But once they were being tugged down did he speak, "Jet…"

"Shh."

"Jet wait, I'm not wearing any—."

"I know." Jet purred, feeling Zuko stiffed in surprise, "Trust me and be quiet." He murmured teasingly, tugging the darker haired teen's pants down. He was a little touched to see that Li trusted him, as he tossed the cotton pants behind them. He watched the prince's face carefully, smirking at the blush that was starting to spread, yet the fiery golden eyes remained closed. Jet grinned and let his hands trail lower towards Zuko's growing erection, before wrapping a hand around the base and squeezing gently.

Zuko gasped and immediately bit down on his lower lip to quiet himself. This wasn't what he had expected when Jet told him he was going to help him unwind. If anything, as Jet's hand began to move patronizingly along his length, it was making him tenser. But the prince wasn't about to argue. It was one thing to touch yourself, but to have someone else's hot hands stroking you was completely different.

Jet watched Zuko fight to keep himself quiet as the Freedom Fighter worked his skills. He ran his fingers over the impressive length, rubbing the slit and teasing along the thick vein. He tightened his grip as he pushed down over the pulsing member, and then allowed his fingers to slide and tease their way back up.

The prince arched into the hand and clenched his jaw to bite down on a moan, it felt so good. He struggled to keep his eyes and mouth closed and he felt his orgasm build. But as if noticing that, Jet pulled away, leaving Zuko straining and unsatisfied. "Jet…?" He began but was silence by a hot pair of lips, sealing over his own. He couldn't help it then but to groan and tangle his fingers in the thick brown locks.

Jet gave himself over to the kiss. He hadn't meant to kiss him, but Li looked so damn good when he was left hanging, a mixture of desperation and anger that made Jet moan to look at him. And Li could kiss. Jet found himself pressed against the teen, their mouths locked and their tongues in a heated battle of fire as they kissed. They finally broke for lack of air, leaving them both gasping for breath and flushed from the intensity of it. Jet was pleased to see Li's eyes still closed, he leaned in close to Zuko's good ear and whispered; "Now you get your reward…"

Before Zuko could form a question, he felt a hot, tight, wet heat engulf him fully to the base. He arched into it and slammed his hand over his mouth to muffle his cry of pleasure. It was so hot and so good…Zuko spread his legs and tangled his free hand in the dark wild hair, murmuring a mixture of encouragement and profanity.

Jet slid his tongue along the shaft and hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked on Li's member. It was soft and tasted better than it should have. He lapped the bead of pre-cum up, smoothing his tongue over the slit as he watched Li jerk and moan. He could feel the member pulsing with warning as he sucked on it with renewed vigor, determined to see what Li looked like in the throes of passion.

Zuko tugged on Jet's hair on warning but the Freedom Fighter stubbornly continued to drag him closer to the cliff. Zuko felt an intense heat coil and build in the pit of his stomach before releasing with a strangle cry, muffled by his own hand. He shuddered and slumped against the wall, letting his eyes slide open in time to see Jet pull away and swallow, licking his lips as though savoring the flavor. "W-why did you do that…" Zuko asked, too tired to bother being mad.

Jet grinned, "You needed it. And honestly I was happy to oblige." His grin broadened as Zuko muttered something and rolled his eyes. He leaned over the exhausted teen, locking eyes with him, "It wasn't all that bad, was it?"

Zuko flushed red and, hating himself, sighed, "No it wasn't."

"Good." Jet crushed his lips against the teen's and, after a brief hesitation, Zuko returned the kiss. Jet pulled the black haired teen onto his lap and pressed Zuko against him, tasting and exploring the fire bender's mouth with his tongue.

The banished prince moaned quietly at the taste of himself mixed with Jet's own flavor and deepened the kiss, panting as his sex high made him light headed.

Jet broke away, his face flushed and his eyes bright, "You better get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." He grinned and helped the prince into bed, kissing him passionately once more, "Night Zuko, see you tomorrow!" He waved and then leapt out the window, grinning playfully.

"Night." Zuko mumbled, before realizing that Jet had just called him by his real name.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, when Zuko awoke, he felt so mellowed out that he simply turned over and went back to sleep; ignoring his uncle's call to get up. He lay there, drifting serenely in and out of consciousness, when his mind suddenly conjured a picture of himself and the Freedom Fighter pressed against each other, mouths locked and their eyes closed in pleasure. Zuko bolted upright and felt his face heat up as his memories flowed back into place. The worse part of it though was the end, when the prince realized he'd admitted to Jet that he'd liked it and Jet had spoken his real name. Zuko groaned and hunched over, gripping his hair in frustration before quickly letting go when he remembered that he'd done that to Jet's hair last night.

"Nephew? Is everything ok in there?" Iroh called, concerned that his charge wasn't getting up.

Zuko stared blankly at the far wall. Ok? He though, how can anything be ok! But aloud he replied, "Yes, Uncle, I'm fine." He sighed and rubbed his face, replaying last night's little adventure in his mind. Zuko sighed heavily and started getting ready for the day, there really was no denying it; he had liked it…a lot…and it did help him loose then tension in his muscles.

So the day started out like normal. The pair opened their tea shop and got down to business, and when Jet came he was greeted by a snarl of 'get lost' which seemed to make the cocky bastards day. Everything continued like normal; and unspoken agreement already forming between the two teens to not speak of what happened last night nor mention that Jet knew Zuko's real name. It was a private, secret thing that only existed when the sun went down and everyone was asleep, and the banished prince was grateful for it.

Later, when Zuko and Jet were washing dishes together, the teasing was good natured and immature as always. Nothing had changed, and Zuko finally began to relax.

At night though, things took on a much different mood. Once Iroh and Zuko said goodbye to Jet at their house, and Iroh went to bed, Zuko unlocked his window and let Jet inside.

"Miss me?" Jet teased, swinging in through the opened shutters.

"No." Zuko snipped, already starting to feel a little awkward. But whatever hesitation crept up on him was quickly diminished as Jet's hot mouth claimed his lips and their bodies pressed against each other in need. They would fool around for a bit, sometimes Zuko would take over and turn Jet from an arrogant bastard to a needy whore in just a few strokes, and sometimes Jet would overpower the prince and 'help him unwind.' They never went farther than getting off, but it usually ended in a rather heated kiss that left them both breathless and satisfied.

One day however, Zuko was in a terrible mood. Iroh, scared that the prince's dark looks were going to frighten away his customers, assigned Zuko with kitchen duty. The banished prince brewed tea and fumed quietly to himself, even ignoring Jet when he turned up.

"What's the matter with you?" Jet asked, elbowing Zuko in the ribs and then ducking wildly as Zuko took a swipe at him. "Woah! Calm down, Li." There was a light sarcasm when he pronounced 'Li'.

"Fuck you!" Zuko hissed, not having any patience today to deal with Jet.

Jet had the perfect comeback ready on his lips, and he was just dying to use it, but something in Zuko's posture warned him that he might lose a limb if he wasn't careful. "No, really, what's up?" Jet's sarcastic voice had changed into something a little more human, with a tinge of worry in it.

"Nothing." Zuko spat, moving on to wash the dishes. He picked up a plate and began scrubbing it with such vigor that it was a wonder the plate didn't shatter.

Jet glanced around and then followed, "C'mon, Li, what's bothering you?"

"Everything!" Zuko snarled, rounding on the Freedom Fighter, "I hate this place! I hate the people in it, I hate my life, and I hate you!" The prince dropped the plate back into the tub and stormed out of the tea shop, tossing his apron into an empty sink as he went.

"Ouch." Jet muttered, as the door slammed close.

"He didn't mean it." Iroh said, smiling at Jet.

The brown hair teen jumped slightly, "When did you…nevermind." He'd long since given up on trying to figure out about Li's uncle. "Well nice seeing you." He started toward the door Zuko had marched out of when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful, my nephew is in a funny mood." Iroh cautioned.

"Don't worry about me," Jet grinned, cocky as ever, "I'll talk to him and live!" He laughed and ran out after the irritated teen. It was harder than Jet had thought, finding Zuko. The Freedom Fighter wandered the streets, checking the roofs, and glancing down alley ways. But the banished prince was nowhere to be found. An hour later, when Jet was trudging by a small ally, a pair of hands suddenly shot out and grabbed him, dragging him bodily into the backstreet, "Wha-?" He began, before a pair of lips silenced him, "Mph…" He melted into the kiss, clinging onto Zuko as he felt the need and desperation behind his lips.

Zuko pressed himself against Jet, breaking away only to breathily pant, "Didn't mean it…"

"I know." Jet breathed back, before tugging the male into another kiss. It was still daylight out, but the two didn't give a damn as they fought for dominance in the shadows.

Zuko groaned softly as Jet finally gave in and let Zuko enter his mouth, tasting and feeling every inch of it. Their lips moved in sync as they forgot about the world and focused on each other. Jet had to break for breath first, gasping quietly as Zuko just moved lower, kissing and nipping at his neck, "God you're such a turn on…"

They continued like that for a bit, before Zuko sighed and glanced at the sinking sun, "I'd better go home, Uncle's probably worried."

"It's not like this is ending," Jet growled, pushing Zuko back against the wall and kissing him fiercely, "I'm not through with you just yet."

"Tonight." Zuko breathily agreed, clutching the back of Jet's shirt and locking their lips once more.

Jet hummed and then broke away, "Tonight." He confirmed, a hungry look in his eye.

The rest of the evening couldn't pass fast enough. Iroh was glad to see that Zuko had calmed down and seemed to regard Jet with a little more respect; not just about anybody can chase after a fire nation prince, calm him down, and then live to tell the tale. Soon Jet was leaving, waving goodbye and grinning cheekily at Zuko as he left. Iroh went to bed and an hour later was asleep. The second that happened Zuko threw open his window and practically dragged Jet into his room.

They didn't waste any time, Jet attacked Zuko and pushed him against the wall, pressing against him and claiming his lips for a heated kiss. They struggled for a second or two before all clothing was removed and their hot skin rubbing against each other tauntingly. Jet pulled Zuko down to the floor and continued kissing him, nipping on his lower lip, while sneaking a hand down and wrapping it around Zuko's length. "So hot…" he murmured, causing Zuko to moan as he was stroked into a full erection. Jet figured it was going to be quick and heated, so he didn't bother teasing the prince this time. He slid down and wrapped his mouth around the head, swallowing the length and relishing in the strangled moan of pleasure that issued from Zuko's mouth. He trailed his tongue around the shaft, slurping nosily as he drew back and then took him in again.

Zuko already felt his climax coming, but instead of surrendering to it he pushed Jet off quickly, panting from the intensity. "No…"

"What?" Jet asked, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

The prince reached over and dragged Jet in for a demanding kiss, the sort that was desperate and hot and made you arch in for more. "I need more this time."

"More…?" Jet breathed, before understanding dawned on him, "You sure about this?" He asked, his eyes studying Zuko carefully.

"Yeah, I need it." Zuko panted, aching for Jet more than he'd like to admit. "Stop staring at me!" He snapped, his face flushing.

Jet groaned and kissed Zuko again, letting his hand drop lower, circling his entrance. He'd fingered Zuko before, and knew exactly what he was looking for this time. Soon he struck it and Zuko cried out wantonly, biting Jet's shoulder to muffle the noise, and arching into the hand, "Yes…Jet c'mon…" he demanded, shuddering as Jet found the place again, "Jet!"

The Freedom Fighter moaned at the look on Zuko's face, that mixture of defiance and pure need that always sent him overboard. He spat on his hand and rubbed his length, aligning himself with the entrance before pushing in. They both clung to each other as Jet entered, desperately trying to muffle their sounds of pleasure. "So-ngh-tight." Jet panted, his chest heaving as he tried to gain some control, "Dammit Zuko you feel so good."

Zuko groaned in response, shifting his hips and shuddering as they both felt bolts of ecstasy race through their bodies. "Move…move Jet."

Gripping Zuko's hips tightly, Jet leaned over him and slowly withdrew before thrusting back in, picking up a steady pace that made Zuko spread his legs and moan for more. He looked so fucking good like that, on the floor, panting, face flushed with need, "God you're amazing." Jet breathed, picking up the pace and hitting Zuko's spot dead on.

"A-ah!" Zuko clawed at the floor for purchase, his eyes shutting as white hot pleasure boiled through his veins faster than any fire. It all felt so good, "Spirits…Jet…harder…" He panted, trying to keep his voice down.

Jet moaned and slammed into Zuko, his climax starting to build from the intense heat and friction, "Oh fuck…Zuko I…I can't hold on."

"Me either." Zuko groaned, and then Jet's hand was on his member, stroking him in time with his erratic thrusts, "Jet! Jet! A-AH!" His orgasm left him breathless and his vision faded as his mind was overcome with white hot fire. He shuddered as Jet came inside him, calling his name rapidly and breathlessly.

Jet slowly removed himself and then collapsed next to Zuko, riding out their sex high as they tried to catch their breath, "God that was…"

"Fantastic." Zuko finished, a pleasant ache washing away his stress. He rolled over and pressed his lips against Jet's, their tired tongues twisting and toying playfully with each other before breaking away.

Zuko crawled into bed and then scooted over, "C'mon and sleep. You can leave in the morning before Uncle wakes up."

Jet grinned happily and joined his lover, curling up in the warm sheets that smelled like Zuko. They fell asleep in each other's arms, with Zuko using Jet as a pillow, and slept peacefully until morning.

The End


End file.
